Translate Letters
by Rafa008
Summary: Casey Novak fell in love with John Munch and feeling without chances, went away from the New York's SVU. Six months after she sent him a letter telling about her new life in Connecticut and the why she resolved to work in another place. The detective answered, talking about the feelings he couldn't accept.


**Author: **Rafa008

**Shipper: **Casey Novak/Jonh Munch

**Music: **Back To December-Taylor Swift, Desde Cuando-Alejandro Sanz

**Resume: **Casey Novak fell in love with John Munch and feeling without chances, went away from the New York's SVU. Six months after she sent him a letter telling about her new life in Connecticut and the why she resolved to work in another place. The detective answered, talking about the feelings he couldn't accept.

**Letters**

"_Dear John, how are the things in the SVU? Passed six months since i moved away. Liv told she is now Elliot's fiancée. That's sound good, they deserve that, after years of tension. Well, the reason for I write this letter, the hardest for me, is to express what i couldn't in your front. In these last months, my heart was in pain. It's so hard John, so hard... When i asked demission from the SVU and moved from New York, i was running. Running away of my own feelings, some of them that i could even understand. I've never been good with goodbyes but i hadn't other choice, just keep moving with my decision. Was an explosion of mix feelings inside me. Ah John, you're the most important person in my life. I know what people think about me, Casey Novak: The sexy and intelligent Prosecutor of New York that fights front to front with everybody for the justice. But this Prosecutor never had courage to tell you what I'm telling you now, by letter: I loved you, i love you and will always love you. And this is using up with me cause i know it'll never work. I know you don't feel anything for me and work in the same place was like be addicted in something you would never get. Was like getting crazy little by little. I think it's one of the reasons that brought me to Connecticut. I don't know when i started to being in love with you, maybe was when my green eyes met your own, brown with dark glasses in the SVU's corridor. But when i realized this feeling, was too stronger. I woke up thinking of you, when i got dressed, was for you. I don't like to feel like that, so weak, lose to myself. But the moments there were the best, you were like my safe place. When the things get bad and there was no exit, you always did a joke, making me smile. If you answer me I'll be very happy._

"_Goodbye my friend, my love."_

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

Small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and i know why

Because the last time you saw me

Still burns in the back of your mind

You gave me roses and i left them there to die

So this's me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying

I'm sorry for that night

And i go back to December all the time

**Cassandra Novak.**

"_Dear Casey, after so many times, when i read your letter, i was happy. Happy that you finally resolved to talk to me, after went away without a good and clear explanation. When you moved was like a fire that turned off in the SVU. I asked Liv, the captain but no one known the reason that made you move. Try to imagine my surprise when i got in the SVU and saw Alex in your place. I felt pain, deception. Don't see you more coming to work with all you beauty or your smile when we won a case. Even after four marriages, I'm not good expressing myself, principally about love. I'm always doing joke about this stuffs. I know it's hard for you to write this letter, but it's more difficult for me to answer it. Because i can't correspond to your feelings. And maybe I'll never. I always liked you, as they said, the sexy and intelligent Prosecutor from New York. But i don't feel love, not now. Nobody knows the future. Now the only thing i can give you is the kind that i feel for a dear friend that worked for a long time with us at the SVU. I don't want you to be sad with that dear, it's not your fault. I want that our friendship lives forever, until our paths cross again and we get a decision. So I'll be happy if you want to continue changing emails telling about Connecticut. Casey i know i can't ask it to you but i want you to be stronger and don't lose to yourself. Move along. One day when we over this pain and you feel better, come to NY, I'll meet you and we'll talk. Until there if my feelings change, I'll be by your side as your love. But if not, I'll stay as your friend and, who knows, we will laugh about this. __Goodbye my dear."_

**John Munch**

Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontre

Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez

Mira si busque, mira si busque

Tengo tanto que apender

Todo lo que tengo es tu mirada

De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar

Las locuras que tu me quieres resalar

Y mira si busque, mira se busque

Tengo tanto para dar

Reconozco puertas que yo si

Se abren solamente algun vez


End file.
